1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and a method of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit device having an encapsulation film and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of mobile and digital information communication and consumer-electronic industries, studies on existing electronic charge-controlled devices may encounter limitations. Thus, new functional memory devices other than the existing electronic charge-controlled devices need to be developed. In particular, next-generation memory devices with high capacity, ultra-high speed, and ultra-low power consumption need to be developed.
Variable resistive memory devices using a resistive material are suggested as the next-generation of memory devices. Variable resistive memory devices include phase-change random access memory (PCRAM), resistive RAM (ReRAM), magneto-resistive RAMs (MRAM) and the like.
Variable resistive memory devices may include memory cells comprised of a switching device and a resistive device, and may store data “0” or “1” according to a set/reset state of the resistive device.
Even in resistive memory devices, the first priority is to improve integration density (i.e. to integrate as many memory cells as possible in a limited area).
A variable resistive layer constituting the resistive device, for example, a phase-change layer, may be formed in various structures. The shape of the phase-change layer may be defined by a patterning or burying method.
In the process of defining the shape of the phase-change layer, oxidation may occur, and thus the material properties of the phase-change layer may change.